


Savior

by laurapanda



Category: Yuzuru Hanyu - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bullying, Eating Disorders, Friends to Lovers, Hurt, Love, M/M, Rape, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurapanda/pseuds/laurapanda
Summary: Yuzuru is 17 years old. And he is bullied and he suffers from serious problems such as selfharm and eating disorder. He loves to skate because it takes all the pain away, and he also loves to go to practise because there is Javier, his crush and training mate.Will someone be able to save Yuzuru from hell?





	1. Chapter 1

.  
piip piip.   
Yuzuru wakes up to his alarm going off. "aish" he sighs, another day of school. He hates school, so bad. Yuzuru forces himself up. He walks to his full body mirror and observes his body. A frown reaches his face. He doesn't like his body, at all. All he sees is fat thighs and ugly stomach with cellulite ass. But that is definitely not true. Yuzuru is in perfect shape, lean and firm beautiful body with long legs and arms. A skaters body. He doesn't see his perfect. "Yuzuru!" He wakes up from his every morning body observation routine when his mother calls him. "What mom" He yells back. "your school is about to start, we should get going soon" He hears. "Okay mom, I'll be ready in 15 minutes" He let's his shirt fall back on his stomach as he sighs heavily. another day of hell. He thinks. Yuzuru goes to his wardrobe and picks up a white long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. After putting them on he goes and packs his skating bag, he'll be going to skate right after school. Yuzuru does his morning routine in the bathroom and now he is ready to face the everyday torture. He walks downstairs where his mother is eating breakfast. "Good morning sweetheart, eat something now, we will leave soon" his mom says. "Good morning and I'm not hungry right now but thank you anyway" he smiles politely to his mom. "are you sure? you have training right after school" his mom asks concerned. "yeah Im sure mom" he says with a fake smile. The truth is, he is super hungry, he hasn't eaten anything in two days. But he has to do it, for himself and for someone to love him someday. 

 

time skip to school 

Yuzuru hops off the car and waves goodbye to his mother. "see you at 4 o'clock, bye honey!" his mom yells at him before driving off. 

Yuzurus POV

I take a deep breath and start walking towards my nightmare. I'm so scared to go to school, everyday. There are three bullies. Alex, Harry, and Mike. They bully me every single day. They call me names and they push me around and sometimes even hit me. But the worst pain is the words. They call me fat, useless, hopeless, ugly, gayboy, slut, and many more. I can't help but agree on most of them. I'm ugly, fat, useless, hopeless and yeah Im gay. No one knows about that. And if they knew, oh god I can't even think about that. Ive always tried to come up with the reason on why i'm bullied. And I have came to the conclusion that it is because Im japanese and we live in Toronto, and -- BANG. I'm pushed to the lockers by Alex, the main bully. "Look whos here, the little gay slut. I bet you don't make much money with that fat body of yours haha" Everyone around me starts laughing. I put my head down in embarrassment. "Hey! Look up little slut, I didn't give you a permission to look away from me" Alex continues. I hesitantly look up to Alex. "Im sorry" I say quietly. "Sorry won't cut it" slap. He slaps me and I quickly bring my hand to my cheek. Tears are brimming in my eyes. I bite my teeth to prevent them from falling. "aww isn't he looking so weak when crying, I could fuck you right here and now and you wouldn't be able to do anything" Alex says. "Wha-what" I say terrified. "yeah I bet you would like my big cock in your fat ass" He says with a smirk. "I- I" "yeah, we could join Alex" Mike says and motions for Harry to give some respond too, he just nods. I'm terrified right now, how can they say stuff like that. "Ple please just leave me alone" I stutter out. "Speak clearly you little twink, I cant fucking hear you" Alex yells at my face. "Please leave me alone" I say again a little bit louder. Ding ding the school bell rings. "ah ah, saved by the bell, see you later slut" Alex says and finally let's me go. I quickly walk to my locker and take my todays books. I rush to the class and sit down on my seat. The first period is math. I like it but Alex is here, and he sits behind me, that sucks. The teacher hasn't arrived yet so that means Alex can bug me a little more. I see him throwing a condom package onto the floor next to me. "Hey dear Yuzu baby, did you drop something?" He picks up the condom from the floor and now everyone's attention is on us. "wouldn't want anyone catching anything from you so better take it anyway" he says. Wtf I dont have any diseases in fact I haven't even had sex. "it's not mine" I say. "you pig, just take it so you can go whore around somewhere" He says with a smirk. The tears are forming into my eyes again. I get my stuff and hurriedly walk out of the classroom. I run to the bathroom with tears falling down. This all is just too much for me to handle. I go to the bathroom stall and lock it. I search around my backpack looking for my razor. Yes I cut. I've been cutting for about a month now. I press the blade to my wrist and slide. The blood starts running out. I make another and another cut until there's 6 deep cuts on my scarred wrist. "That's enough for today I guess" I say to myself. I spend rest of the math class at the bathroom and when I finally decide that I'm strong enough to continue my day I get up and look myself in the mirror. "Disgusting" That is how I describe my appearance. I pull a black hoodie out of my bag and put it on to cover the bloody sleeves of my white shirt. After that I wipe my tears away and put a half smile on my face and head out. "I have to be strong, I have training to do today" I think to myself.   
     It's finally the last period of the day, french and then I'm free to go to skate. I love skating so much. I'm aiming to the grand prix 2017 right now and it will be my first competition outside Japan. I'm training under Brian Orser, he is such a good coach. And I also have a training mate, Javier Fernandez. And well he is my crush actually. He is so charismatic and mature and handsome. I could go for the whole day just to list things I like about him, and there's thousands of them. Ring ring. Oh school has ended, I didn't even notice that I had spaced out for the whole class thinking about Javier and my love for skating. I gather my things and leave the school building fast before anything can happen. I see my mom waiting in front of the school already. "Hi mom" I say and hug her, oh how I love my mom. "Hi sweetie, how was your day" she asks with a smile plastered on her face. "The same as usual, good" I say with a fake smile. "that's great to hear" she says lovingly. "Now let's go to the ice rink" she continues. "Yes and fast" I chuckle. I can't wait to put on my skates and see Javier. I think with a small grin on my face.

\--------  
Hi guys!! I made a little change on the cutting part, so please read that first so you won't be that confused in the next chapter:) And poor Yuzuru :( I will warn you here that this story will be angsty and vulgar. also some nc17 content. so I've warned you


	2. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you to the ones who read this. I know I’m not a great writer so bear with me haha.

Yuzurus POV 

We finally arrive to the ice rink and I hurriedly take my bag from the backseat and yell "Bye mom see you in the evening!" "Bye Yuzuru" my mom chuckles as I run to the rink. I open the door to the changing room and go in. A smile rises on my face as I see Javier there sitting on the bench, putting on his skates. "Hey Javi!!" I yell excited. "Oh hi Yuzu" he looks up and smiles at me. At the same time he gets up and walks towards me with his arms open. He crushes me into his chest and squeezes. I take in his scent. "Oh Javi" I mumble. "What was that Yuzu?" he asks. "Oh uh nothing, it's just you are so warm" I come up with an excuse. "Are you cold?" he asks me concerned. "Just a little bit" I answer. "Boys! You have 5 minutes till training starts!" Brian yells at us. "Well I better get my skates and clothes on before we are late" I say still in Javi's arms. "Oh yeah, right" he realizes and let's go of me. I open my bag and take my skating clothes out of there. I start to open the zipper of my hoodie until I remember that my shirt is bloody and Javi is still here waiting for me. "Umm Javi co- could you please turn around?" I ask embarrassed. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he says and I can see that he is getting red. "It's not that, It's just-- never mind" I end my sentence before I tell something that he can't know about. I quickly change into my black long sleeve shirt and black training pants. I make sure that my wrists aren't showing and that's when I turn around and see Javi still with his back to me. "I'm ready Javi, you can turn around now" I say to him. "Yuzu, sorry to ask but, like a month ago you didn't ask me to turn around when you changed your clothes, so I was wondering if there is something i've done to make you feel uncomfortable around me with less clothing?" Javier asks me with a questioning face. "Javi no you haven't done anything wrong don't worry about that, it's just a little complicated to explain" I say trying to come up with a reason to Javi's question. "It's fine you don't have to tell me and -" Javi gets cut off when Brian walks in. "Guys, seriously. It's been already 10 minutes so to the rink, now" he commands. "Yes, right away" Javi answers and leaves me when I'm quickly putting on my skates. When I'm ready and walk out of the changing room, Javi is already warming up. I run up to them and join the training.   
\---  
We've been practicing two hours straight and I'm exhausted. "Hey Yuzu! Go and drink water, you haven't drank anything since the beginning" Brian tells me. That's true. I haven't drank since the practice began and also I haven't eaten in almost three days. I skate shaking towards the benches. "Yuzu, are you okay, you look sickly pale and you are almost shaking" Javier asks me concerned. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine, I just need my waterbottle" I say back. Then I feel a sudden pain in my head and my vision gets blurry. I feel my legs give out but then I feel strong arms around my waist, pulling me up. "Yuzuru! Are you okay, and since when have you became this light!" Javi almost screams at me at the same time he puts me down on the bench. "Yuzu! What is happening?" Brian comes quickly to us. "Yuzu, why are you so light? I don't remember you weighing like nothing." Javier asks me with worry on his face. "Calm down, I'm fine, I just forgot to eat today at school, I was busy studying." I say with a pained smile. "Where's is your water?" Javi asks. I look around me and find it nowhere to be seen. "Aish, I left it at the changing room, I'm gonna go and get it" I say when I'm trying to get up. "No! I will go get it, you need to rest now, okay?" Javi says demanding and pushes me down by my shoulders. "Yeah he's right and I'll go and get you food" Brian says while getting up. "No need for food, I'm really fine, and my mom is waiting for me with food at home so just water is enough" I say with a smile. "Are you sure Yuzu? You haven't eaten since morning I guess?" "No seriously I'm fine" I say trying to assure them that i'm not hungry. "Okay fine, Javi go and get the water for him" Brian demands. "Yeah" he answers and rushes to get the water.

Javier's POV  
Yuzuru was so light, I don't remember him weighing nothing. I open the door to the changing room and I start rummaging through Yuzu's bag. I throw his white shirt off the bag and I find the water bottle. I quickly go and fill it. I'm about to leave when I remember Yuzu's shirt and that I need to put it back in the bag. I grab it and I notice that the sleeves are both bloody. "What the hell Yuzuru? What have you done?" What has he done, he wouldn't-- would he?? I rush out of the door with the shirt still in my arms. I run up to them and as Yuzu sees his shirt with me his eyes go wide and I can see shock on his face. "Yuzuru" I say as I straighten up the shirt in my hands so they can see it. "What is this?" "It's-- it's a shirt" he stutters out. Brian looks shoked and looks at Yuzuru with wide eyes and concerned. "No Yuzu, you know what I mean. Now tell me what the fuck is the blood in your sleeves!?" I almost yell at him. I can see tears forming into his eyes and his lips starts to tremble. "I I my my friend ahm got hit sso so I cleaned his nose with my sleeves." "Yuzu i've known you long enough to know when you are lying" I say and toss the shirt to Brian. I gently go to Yuzuru and stroke his cheek. He leans in. Ahh he is so cute. Stop it Javi don't think about that and definitely not now. "Yuzuru, can you please show me your wrists?" I ask him gently. "Javi, what for?" "I think you know Yuzu, so please just roll your sleeves up or I will do it." "No! Don't! You can't do something like that to me! If I say I don't wanna show my skin then I don't have to!!" Yuzuru yells while crying. "Yuzuru you show us your wrists or we will call your mom and she can come and see them, you get it?" Brian says to him trying to calm him down. "Noo! please don't make me do this, I-- I hate you!!" he cries and it breaks my heart to see Yuzu in this kind of state. He is always so polite, happy, professional and hard working. He looks so vulnerable and desperate right now. I look at Brian and he nods at me. I quickly pull up Yuzuru's other sleeve as Brian does the same to the other. We gasp to what we see, his wrists full of scars and red lines, cuts, probably made today. I can't understand that this is my precious Yuzu infront of me crying his heart out and covered in cuts. "No please don't..." he cries harder and and collapses into my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written this originally to wattpad under the name seokjinswifeeeu


End file.
